cloudless skies
by mystiques
Summary: and just like cloudless skies, prim's heart is broken, sad, and alone. just like cloudless skies, who look lonely and without friends [clouds, that is], prim is too. / prim-centric, for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level two / au, kind of, but not really.


**an:** for the coppertone wars twelve days of christmas challenge, level two. "write **one **fic for a new fandom."

this is my first fic in this fandom, so please be nice? :) i haven't read the series in a long time, and i haven't watched catching fire yet. :( i heard it's really really good, though.

so, um, this is prim-centric & i guess since my memory isn't that good, i made up reaping details & tweaked some things...and basically, yeah.

* * *

The world is pretty messed up right now. 12 districts, all in poverty, while a center city, The Capitol, gets all the food, money, and anything the residents will ever want. Life's not good at all for any of the inhabitants of the twelve districts of Panem, and let's face it—the annual Hunger Games aren't much of a help either.

Sometimes, Primrose Everdeen just wants to run away from this dark, evil world, and just flee—flee to somewhere peaceful, happy, and just plain out optimistic, without a bloody, gruesome event like the Hunger Games. But this isn't exactly possible, and she doesn't want to live anymore.

Prim hates watching the Hunger Games. They're boring, brutal, and they pretty much blind her. Although Primrose is already thirteen, it doesn't matter that she's a teenager, and she should be used to watching those deaths on national television. It's not her style—she doesn't exactly believe in killing off children as a reminder of the rebellion a very nice idea.

But Prim knows that she can't survive by herself in the vast world, what with the Capitol chasing rebels, the apparently dangerous animals in the woods, and just—things she wouldn't dare to think of. Even though she's been invited to live in the Victor's Village with Katniss, Primrose doesn't want to, and the reason is fairly simple.

Haymitch.

Seriously, no one ever thinks of young girls these days, do they? Prim shakes her head in an attempt to erase the image of a drunk Haymitch Aberdeen slurring, "Sweetheart, where's Dobby? He's a cutie! Harry!" from her mind. To her, it's revolting and flat-out disgusting—she can't stand drunks and just anyone on drugs.

**x-x-x**

Life is seriously overrated. Prim does not get how people can enjoy living when they know that every year, 23 kids get murdered by other children—minors, in fact. It's annoying stupid, and Prim hates how she was reaped the previous year and her sister had to volunteer.

And then Katniss had murdered other people! Prim remembers staring at the TV, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she took in the scene in which Marvel killed Rue, and then Katniss killed Marvel. Ugh, too much murder.

And now that Katniss has that little house in the Victor's Village, Prim is supposed to _move in there_. Well, okay, maybe it isn't that bad, but Prim can't stand Haymitch. It's really that simple, and Prim is aware of Gale's undying love for Katniss, so it'd be awkward to live veryvery_very_ close to a love triangle.

It's not to say that Prim is against love, but rather the fact that she's hardwired in a way that she can't stand things that are very brutal, complicated, and harsh. Which includes love, because, well, love _is_ complicated and hard to understand.

Prim's not normal. She often ventures after Katniss as she and Gale go hunting, but Prim stops at the meadow, staring at the fence. She always wonders how Katniss and Gale could stand the forest and all it's creepy things, but alas, they are different, are they not?

**x-x-x **

Prim had always hated Reaping Day. When she was younger, she had to stand at the edge of the crowd and look on in fear of her sister being reaped. And then, on her first year, _she_ had been reaped. Man, Prim had been scared to death. But the worst thing that happened? Katniss volunteered. Prim _loved_ Katniss. She didn't want her to _die_.

Now, it's Reaping Day for the 75th Hunger Games. Prim stands with the other thirteen-year-old girls, who, like Prim, are all wearing their best outfits. Prim, herself, is wearing a lacy white shirt and a pale pink skirt. The outfit was a hand-me-down from her mother's childhood clothes. Prim's palms are sweating, and she wipes them on her skirt, earning herself a dirty look from the prissy-looking girl next to her.

Prim simply frowns at her and turns to the front, waiting for Effie to show them the clip from the Capitol and to finish the stupid thing.

"Since it is the Quarter Quell," Effie says, very quickly, from the podium at the front of the reaping area, "President Snow has issued the following." She then plays a video of President Snow, who, in Prim's opinion, looks quite evil.

As the crowd watches on, President Snow announces that this year, tributes will be reaped from the existing victors of the district.

And for Prim, suddenly everything is in slow motion. Effie moves painfully slowly to the bowls and sluggishly takes out the only slip in the female one. Her voice rings out, forming slowly in Prim's mind. "Katniss Everdeen."

And for Prim, the world blacks out.

**x-x-x **

The next day, Prim breaks down, tears streaking down her face. She flees the house, and runs in the direction of the woods, but like always, Prim stops at the meadow. She looks up at the sky, and she sees a difference.

The sky is cloudless, just like her heart is loveless. It's full of pain, and the sky looks like it's full of sorrow, even though it is bright blue. But without the presence of clouds, the sky looks sad, and lonely, and without little friends to accompany it.

Prim feels the same way. She's lost all hope for her family, and her life. She's broken. Her only hope is Katniss winning the games, but that's not very likely, as everyone in the games was a winner once.

Prim falls to the ground, tears dripping all over her, and her screaming voice echoes throughout the district.

"It's over."

* * *

**an:** hide me, this sucks and i admit it lol. :D well i published it for the sake of completing level two in the challenge, and yeah. :)

i don't expect any reviews, heh.

xx


End file.
